Darkness to light
by legitdegrassi
Summary: Take a look at this lifeless boy that was consumed into the darkness...out of the blue get pulled into the light.


_Note: Story I have been working on. Hope you like, it's a lot different than my normal writing. It is fast pace. _

_Italics= Past_

**Bold=present**

_**Darkness**_to_light_

_Her musical laugh filled me with joy as I backed out her driveway. She was wearing a violet colored dress that went perfectly with her tan skin and her hair was pulled back into a curly ponytail; she was breathtaking._  
><em>"So, where are you taking me?" she asked flirtatiously while taking hold of my hand.<em>  
><em>"You know the drill." I smiled, squeezing her hand, which was on my lap. "It's a surprise." I let go her hand to feel in my pocket to make sure it was still there.<em>  
><em>"I like surprises." She stated with a shrug. I smirked as we got closer to our destination; I pulled into the parking lot and turned off the ignition. She was squinting her eyes as she took in her surroundings while crinkling her perfect brows. I got out the car and walked<em>  
><em>around to open her door for her. She stuck out her hands so I could help her out the car, while looking around her eyes widened.<em>  
><em>"High school?" she asked in disbelief. "My surprise was bringing me back to high school?" I nodded and took hold of her hand.<em>  
><em>"Did I forget to mention how beautiful you look tonight?" She flashed me her perfectly straight white teeth.<em>  
><em>"Thanks, but, why are we here?" I raised an eyebrow.<em>  
><em>"You don't remember? This is where we first met." We were now standing on the front steps of the school where I had first seen her. I had shown her around school that day, shown her to her locker, and all her classes. That was the best day of my life. It was a couple of months after that I had asked her out, we went to a little Italian restaurant a few blocks away from my house. Later on I met her parents, she met mine, being together with her all through high school, and then graduation. But none of those days compared to the first day we met, September 18th, 2007. That's why I waited till today September 18th, 2010 to do what I have been meaning to do for a long time now.<em>  
><em>"I remember." She bit her lip to hide her smile. My palms started to get<em>  
><em>sweaty and I gulped, feeling light-headed. I looked deep into her mesmerizing eyes; I knew I loved her, so why was I so scared? I dug into my pocket and pulled out the little black velvet box, which held why I was so nervous. While getting on one knee I looked into those eyes, which were looking at me in confusion, and her lips were slightly parted from the gasp she made.<em>  
><em>"Marry me."<em>  
>_<p>

**Intoxicating.**

**I crave the numb feeling of being drunk; the smoke from bars taking my life away little by little. Weed; I love when you wrap this thing up you forget all your problems. It's simple really, to go out to local bars and forget. All I did was walk in and it was like a room full of possibilities. All I need is to forget, forget everything; life, family, friends, worrying, and …guilt. My life is a living hell. This is my life now, living on the streets, and without a care in the world. My life was once great, when "she" was there.**

**I clenched and unclenched my hands. I shake my head looking around the empty alleyway beside the bar. While leaning my head against the brick wall, I reach into my pocket to grab a little zip-lock bag. I smile wearily to myself looking at the little white pills. I pull a couple out before popping them into my mouth. Swallowing them dry I saver the wonderful pills. My eyelids get heavy while the pills do their magic. Slowly my memories of her fade, her gorgeous smile when I would kiss her cheek, her raven colored black hair that I would tuck behind her ear, and the way her light brown eyes would sparkle when I told her I loved her. Slowly, very slowly I drifted away from my mind. Everything was gone, Except for the missing piece in my heart.**

_"I can't believe were engaged." She exclaimed on our ride home to go tell her parents. I grabbed her hand inspecting the diamond ring on her finger. Soon I felt her soft lips place a kiss on my cheek.  
>"I love you." I told her, looking at her lovingly. But she wasn't looking<br>back at me, she was looking ahead.  
>"Eli." She croaked. All at once I looked ahead and I was blinded by bright lights, shrieking, tires skidding on the road, and then the force of the airbag hitting my face. Opening my eyes I see the figure next to me all crumpled up and broken. I try to reach out, but I feel nothing. My vision starts to fade but I still try to make out the figure next to me, its hair was all tangled, its arms were resting at its side, and its face looked somewhat peaceful.<em>

**My vision starts to go black, consuming me into the darkness.**

**I crinkled my nose from the sweet smell that filled them. My hand explored what was underneath me, it was silky. I slowly fluttered my eyes open and cringed from the bright light above me. My eyes adjusted, so I looked at my surroundings; the room was a teal color, there was a desk in the far corner stacked with books, and the side table next to me held what I didn't believe in anymore; Faith. There it was, a little rosary laid out on the table.**

**I started to breath heavily from the thoughts flashing into my mind; her scared eyes, when she spoke my name, and her tangled up figure. Shaking I started patting my pockets, and sighed in relief when I found them. I lifted up the bag with only one pill left in it. I shrugged, it would last me awhile with just one. Fumbling with the bag I pulled it out and was about to place it on my tongue when I heard a voice. Then I felt two warm hands enclose around mine and snatch my pill. I couldn't move as the girl took the pill away from me and stuffed it into her pocket. I glace at her face, she had naturally curly honey brown hair that went past her shoulders, pasty white skin with a hint of pink on her cheeks, full rosy colored lips, and lastly her crystal blue eyes. I sat up slowly from the silky black bed while she sat on the edge beside me.  
>"Who are you?" I asked, while glaring at her.<strong>

**"Clare." She said simply. I searched through my head to see if I had ever met her before, but I couldn't remember. I groaned and put my fingers on my temples.**

**"What am I doing here?" I asked angrily looking around the room then back at her.**

**"You were passed out on an empty alleyway, I did the nice thing and took you off the streets." She stood up and tucked some hair behind her ear.**

**"I would have been perfectly fine if you had left me there." I rolled my eyes.**

**"The correct response is 'Thank You, Clare, for saving my life.'" She raised a brow challenging me.**

**"Whatever" I stand up and place my hand on the night stand to catch my balance. "Can you show me to your door, which would be a very nice thing to do." I say in a smug tone.**

**"No, not yet." She then turned around; I looked at her in disbelief.**

**"Excuse me." I follow her until we walk into her kitchen.**  
><strong>"I made pancakes." She pulled the chair out from the dining table and motioned for me to sit. I looked at her then the seat; I sat down staring blankly at the empty white plate in front of me, twiddling a fork between my fingers. She stacked three pancakes on my plate, placing the syrup on the side of the plate. The chair in front me was pulled out and there she sat, watching me.<strong>

**"What's your name?" she asked while I poured the sticky substance onto my pancakes.**

**"Eli." I looked up at her as I popped a piece into my mouth. She nodded, leaning back into her chair, crossing her arms over her chest, and stared at me. I raised an eyebrow.**

**"Why are you on the streets?" I placed my fork on the  
>side of my plate and sat just like her, with my arms crossed.<strong>

**"Why do you care?" I asked. She sighed and looked into my green eyes.**

**"When I saw you last night, you looked so peaceful, so I woke you and reluctantly you complied and got into my car, but when you woke up this morning all I saw in your eyes was pain. That is why I care, I don't like seeing someone in pain." She stared intently into my eyes and I just shrugged.**

**"What happened to you to make you feel so miserable?" I looked away from her glare and muttered intolerant words under my breath. I sighed shakily slowly looked deeply into those crystal blue eyes of hers.**

**_To be continued…_**

_**Note:**_

_**I will just be posting this to show you I'm not gone from fanfiction. I am so busy so please don't expect an update anytime soon, I mean unless I get lots of reviews…Because there's something about this story that makes me want to write more. I'm actually currently working on a book with them same guideline as this story, just a lot more detailed. Anyways, I hope this story is something you will enjoy. Please review, I am working on other story's besides this one so please don't expect quick updates because I'm a very very busy girl! **_


End file.
